Metal Gear Legacy
by hayhay17
Summary: solid Snake finallys takes on the patriots. but first he must get throgu hthe horrors of sharkfin. A must read
1. Default Chapter

MGS3  
  
Chapter one: Mission start  
  
Bronze Washington rain beat down on the roof of a shiny black limo.It swung round a curb and came to a park on a bridge. The rain collecting on its roof reflected the cool neon lights of the city. A door in the side of the limo opened letting a feint ray of light out to reflect in a puddle and bouncing its ray off into the night. The Puddle was then parted by a heavy black boot. A man stood facing the Limo. His face hidden by the shadow of his hood. He was wearing a black water logged trench coat that hung around his ankles soaking up the puddle. The Limo door swung open and two men got out. One looked to be in his late 40s. A bald spot shined the city lights. He held an umbrella for the second man. The second man was much older. Around 70. He was hunched over and all It that was left of his hair was a Grey shaggy lock running over his left eye. The men approached each other. The old man looked at the hooded figure.  
  
"I assume you have what we came for?"  
  
The hooded one only nodded. He reached into the corner of his pocket and produced a small disk. He handed it to the old man. The old mans twisted face curled into a grin. From his coat pocket he pulled a small mobile phone. He quickly mashed some numbers itno it and waited for it to ring. A voice answerd him and all the old man said was" I got it" before hanging up. The hooden mans head jerked up  
  
"Well...."  
  
His voice coated in a thick romainian accent. Suddenly from his belt a bowie knife flashed into his hand. In a quick movement he jumped forward and ran it across the old mans throat. He spun and threw the knife into the second mans throat pulled it outgrabed the disk and fliped backwards. All before his victoms had a chance to move. His hood had been blown off and at last hsi face was revealed  
  
"Actually...i got you"  
  
Vamp said.  
  
  
  
2 days later  
  
The offfice wall was ligned with books. Everything you could need. It was big and smelled of leather. A door creaked open and a young woman walked into the office  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The leather chair was turned facing the other way. A voice responded in a sharp tone  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your coffe sir"  
  
The chair swiviled round and the man in the chair was revelead. He put down his paper. And took the cup from his assistant.  
  
"Thank you janice that will be all"  
  
The assistant left leaving the man to his work. He picked up his Newspaper again and had a look in it. On the front page was the same news he had been hearing about for weeks. In big red letters was  
  
"The Big Shell disaster. 5 years on. New yorkers tell their story"  
  
The man laughed. What could they tell? He had been there. He had fought there. Under the code name Raiden Jack as he was known had infiltrated the Big Shell and fought with the terrorist group the sons of liberty. For his bravery he had been promoted to Leader of the new counter terrorist group "Legacy". Legacy had been charged with brining to justice the "worlds most wanted man" the former Fox hound legend Solid Snake. However what Jacks superiours didn't know was that during his time on Big Shell he had learned the truth. The american Goverment where Pawns in a game played by "The Patriots" a group that had complete control of the nation. Solid Snake was not a dangerous criminal but a freedom Fighter. Jack was now a Double Agent for the group Philantrophy. Jack was using Legacys resources to bring down members of "Dead Cell" former members of the sons of liberty.  
  
Suddenly his door was flung open and his assistant ran in.  
  
"Sir theres been an Attack you need to see this"  
  
She flung a peice of paper at him. He caight it and red it quickly. The horror was plasterd on his face. Quickly barked out an order  
  
"Get Plisken NOW"  
  
6 Hours Later  
  
A milarty Hercules air craft 10,000 feet above the north atlantic sea.  
  
Jack had once agai nassumed his codename of raiden for this emergency. Sitting infront of him was "Plisken" Raiden turned to the three milartyery personal on the loading bay of the aircraft.  
  
"Leave us ill debreif Mr plisken then we can begin"  
  
The three men eft and Raiden checked the door was shut before turning back to "Plisken". Plisken was an alias that Solid Snake used when he contacted Raiden. Raiden was using Snakes help to track down dead cell. Plisken had been awarded many honours for his service to the goverment in the last five years. Little did the patroits now that one of their best men was the legendary Solid Snake.  
  
Raiden looked at Snake.  
  
"Okay there gone you can get get ready."  
  
"First of all tell me why im here. I know you Jack you didn't just call me here to go flying"  
  
Raiden Smiled  
  
"Your right i...we need your help. Approximitly 12 hours ago A top secreat research facility of ours in the North Atlantic sea was attacked. Snake.....its Vamp and Ocelot"  
  
Snake gritted his death. Revolver Ocelot Snakes enemy since the incident on Shadow moses and the "host" of snakes brother Liquid snake. Ocelot had been underground and off the radar since the big shell.  
  
"What sort of research?"  
  
"Nuclear weapons. Mainly designing weapons with more radiation fall out"  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Exactly. We now of at least 300 highly volitile weapons inside the facility. Ocelot must be trying to make a get away with the nukes. The CIA orderd a team Sub strikes to attack the underwater facility known as "Sharkfin" but its going to be to heavily armed. I dont think its going to work."  
  
Snake sighed  
  
"So you called me?"  
  
"Snake. I called you because its Ocelot. Your the only one with the experiance to take him down.".  
  
"Fine. So what the the mission objectives?"  
  
"You have two First to contact Docter James Urgasie. The head of research at Sharkfin. He has a code that will activate a fail safe cuting off the missiles ability to detonate. The second is to capture both Vamp and Revolver Ocelot. Unfourtunatly we cant get you in be sea so your going to need this"  
  
Raiden handed snake a backpack  
  
"Parachute for the way down. Your going to have to go in from the air. Once on the water the second layer of the bag can inflate itno a raft. You must then make it to top of Sharkfin. Thats the bit above water. The facility its self is mainly just alot of tanks on the surface surounded by fences which you can climb over. You have to make it along Pier one to the main elevator to get to the lower part of Sharkfin."  
  
"Well there goes my weekend"  
  
"Im sorry Snake but you know what would happen if Ocelot got hold of those misiles. You still have the nanos from Shadow moses?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So you can call me and Otacon on the codec if you need help. Once in side the facility you can strip down to your sneaking suit. You do have it on dont you?"  
  
Snake smiled  
  
"yes always never no when your going to need it" Raiden laughed  
  
"Good on you well lets open the door. Snake we propably dont have very long until Ocelot gets away so we have to hurry"  
  
Snake stood up. And reached into his pocket. He produced a Blue Bandana. His long Brown hair was pulled back has he tied it round his forhead  
  
"Lets Rock"  
  
  
  
  
  
25 minutes Later the main fence of Sharkfin  
  
  
  
Snake was halfway up the fence. He had stripped down to his nseaking suit and was ready for anything. He continued to scale the 30 foot fence. Since it was a sneaking missions he had no weapons except his Socom pistol but it he was an expert with it deadly in all the right situations. Snake reached the top of the fence and swung over to the other side. Leting go he droped straight into a deep pool of water with a loud spash. Luckily Snake copuld onyl see one guard on the other side of pier one. Slowly and underwater Nsake started to Swim towards the pier. He shoved his head out of the water and grabed the side of the pier. Swinging up so he stood on the pier just a few metres behind the guard. The guard was facing the other way and Snake saw an Ak74 U in his hand the same as used on the big shell. Thats odd thought snake but then all thoughts where blocked from his mind as he raced forwards. He grabed the guard in a choke hold and held it until the man passed out. Snake searched him and found on of the Guards Rations and a pair of binoculars with zoom lenze. Snake picked them up and carryed on over to the main elevator. The doors swung open and Snake steped inside. Theyu shut and Snake began his descent deep into the Sharkfin research center. Holding his Socom tightly in case of a fight  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The first deck  
  
  
  
The doors of the elevator opened wide and Solid Snake stepped out into a narrow dimly lit hallway. He pointed his Socom out first one way then the other checking there where no guards around. He pressed himself up against the wall. Peeping around the corner he saw a guard with his back to Snake. Snake jumped forward pressing the socom to the mans head  
  
"Freeze"  
  
The man gasped and dropped his gun. Snake smiled and quickly pistol-whipped the man in the temple. The guard fell over in a heap and lay knocked out on the floor. A trickle of blood running down his back. Snake looked at the codec map of the Sharkfin center he had and quickly ran to wards the second elevator that would lead him to deck one......  
  
A dark shadowy room at the bottom of the sharkfin laboratory. 7 dark figures stood around a table. One of them leaned into the light. He had a white beard and long white hair. To those who knew this man he was Called Revolver Ocelot. Age was starting to take its toll on Ocelot as where the constant attacks from the nanomachine "virus" in his arm that causes Liquid Snake to control his body. He still had his uncanny skill with his revolver. Spining it gracefully on his finger before slaming it on the table  
  
"Well how did it go"  
  
One of the other figures spoke  
  
"No luck he still wont talk"  
  
ocelot stroked his beard for a moment  
  
"hmmmm i have an idea. He will give us the code. Is his daughter still held up with the rest of them? "  
  
One of the others put his face into the light. It was vamp. His black beard now shaven off but his eyes still as menacing as ever. When he spoke his accent was still theres  
  
"Yes and we still cant break throguh the doors with out bringing in the atlantic"  
  
"How long untill Gorvouchi can break throguh them safely"  
  
"Around three hours"  
  
"Fine untill then we will have to wait. As soon as we can we raid and get the little punk. He will talk or his daughter dies. Has chance reported yet?"  
  
"Yes sir he had bulked up security and is guarding the entrance to the third elevator"  
  
"Good none can get down here with out A fight. Who wants to give him the report"  
  
None of the dark figures volenterd  
  
"Fine"  
  
Ocelot groaned  
  
"Ill do it just like i do every thing else around here"  
  
Snake pressed himself up against the corner. Looking round he saw a guard. He was about to take him out when his Codec rang.  
  
Snake: yeah  
  
Raiden: Snake its me  
  
Snake: Hi  
  
Raiden: Just wanted to introduce to you the people who will be helping on this mission. Actually should i say reintroduce. I think you should remember Mei ling  
  
Mei ling: Hey Snake im saving the mission data again. Call me if you need to on 40.96 Ill be happy to go over proverbs with you again  
  
Snake: Um...er...yeah great.  
  
Mei Ling: and snake....  
  
Snake.....Yes?  
  
Meiling I heard about Meryl. Oh god Snake Im so sorry. I was wondering why you signed up for this mission. I guess I didn't want to know the answer  
  
Snake: Its okay Mei-ling  
  
Mei ling: no snake its not. You two went throguh so much togeither. You where so in love and then....  
  
Raiden: Come on Mei ling  
  
Mei ling(crying) um sorry  
  
Raiden: And snake I promise you the Paitriots will pay  
  
Snake:I all ready planed that one Raiden by the way hows the wife and kid  
  
Raiden smiles: Kim starts school next week Rose is fine and sends her love  
  
Snake: okay any other surprises there for me  
  
Raiden: Well actually the rest are All new faces. Meet Dr Micheal Bouge. Weapons expert hes going to be helping us disarm the nuke and also Mrs Avril Clinton our resident terrorist expert can give you info on all the enimies you face laong the way  
  
Snake: Glad to know im in good hands  
  
Raiden: Meryl would be proudof you Snake  
  
Snake is silent then  
  
"Listen i gotta go theres someone i have to take care of first. Then its just down the hall to the last elevator and im in"  
  
Snake turned the Codec off and spun round the corner his socoms laser pointer straigt at the guards forhead  
  
"Freeze"  
  
With one quick bullet Snake knocked out the guards Radio. Snake point the gun at the guards head  
  
"oh god please dont kill me"  
  
The guard started to tremble. He was so scared that his dog tags fell loose. Snake picked them up.  
  
"Good night" with a quick chop to the neck the guard was out. Pressing him self up to the wall again snakle slowly edged towards the elevator door. The elevator was not there yet. Snake quickly pressed the button and waited for the large cargo elevator to arrive. Snake waited for a while Suddenly he felt to cool steel of a Gun barrel pressed to his head. In a voice coated with Russian accent he was addresed  
  
"One more move and your brains will cover the door ........Comrade Znake"  
  
"Turn around slowly. Let me see za face of ze lgend. My commander has been expecting you"  
  
Snake slowly turned around with his hands in the air. Infront of him stood a large man around 6 foot 2. He had long brown hair than hang down tohis arms. He had a small brown gotee with blonde streaks dyed into it. He was wearing a blue tight fiting rubber like suit like Snakes sneaking suit. He was holding a p90 machine gun infront of snakes face. The man smiled. He reached into his pockets and held up two dice  
  
". My name is Chance. love the thrill of gambling dont you Mr Znake. The exitment of seeing what will come up on the dice. You cant control it you can only hope for za best. Much like life iznt it. So znake lets say we roll for it. If we get double 2s you live if ot then well......itZ game over. "  
  
The man threw the dice up in the air. Snake saw his chance and rolled forward under the mans gun. His hand swung up knocking Chance hard on the jaw. Quickly following it up with a kick to the stomach. The dice rolled away and lay in a small grating. Chance rolled back wards into a tuck and got up gun pointed forward and firing. But by that time Snake was in the elevator. The door shut and the bullets clanged harmlesly away from Snake. Chances crys echoed inside the dark hall  
  
"Snaaaaaaake"  
  
he wipped out a radio  
  
"Ocelot. Its snake hes in the building on the elevator. Quickly get down there."  
  
  
  
...............  
  
Revovler Ocelot stood in a dark cell. Tied to the wall infront of him was a man that looked to be in his 40s. Blood trickled down his chin as Ocelot pistol Whiped him  
  
"So still not talking eh Docter. Well I think we could do something about that"  
  
Ocelot raised his gun yet again to beat the man. It was then that Chances radio message come in  
  
"Damn it"  
  
said ocelot as he turned on his heals and ran off down the hall.  
  
.....................  
  
ocelot and a group of 7 guards all armed with AK 74 U's waited in front of the elevator. The doors opend and they rushed in.  
  
"Freeze"  
  
Ocelot yelled both revolvers pointed into the Elevator.  
  
"What the hell"  
  
The Elevator was empty  
  
"Sir where is he  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Chance?"  
  
"Sir do you think its true that Snake is here?"  
  
"How the hell should i no. Come on lets go. We need to make the doctor talk or the commander will have our heads."  
  
.Above standing on the top of the Elevator Solid Snake stood. He slowly climbed back down the emergency hatch and quickly ran out into the corridor. As soon as he stepped out onto the floor his codec rang  
  
Raiden: okay Snake listen. The man that develped the missiles is Docter Raymond Adams. Only he knows the code that can disable the launch mechanisim inside the missiles. However he is also the only one who knows the origonal launch code for the missiles. So ocelot will quickly want to tourture him for it. Hes being held on the floor below you. You cant take the elevator because Chance and Ocelot will know who it was. Youll have to make your way across Sharkfin to the air ducts and sneaking down to the next floor.  
  
Snake: yeah sure thanks. Im ready  
  
Snake hung up then Called clinton  
  
Snake: hey  
  
Clinton: So your Solid Snake?  
  
Snake: Um yeah.. Whats wrong  
  
Clinton; I dont know I thoguht youd sound tougher  
  
Snake: what theres nothing wrong with my voice....(there is an uncomfortable scilence). Any way listen i just got attacked by some guy calling him self Chance  
  
Clinton: Yes his Name is Robert Lance. He was born in Russia in the 60s. His town was attacked and his parents killed during the cold war. After these traumatic events he was drafted into the KGB for a while where he developed a gambling addiction. He then worked for the russian Mafia and for Big Boss in Zanzibar. He has been Free lance ever since. Hes an automatic weapons expert and is deadly with his p90. Also he is in love with one of the other terrorists. She calls her self Mother Kurgo. Im sure youll run into her later.  
  
Snake: Thanks buy  
  
Snake clicked off his Codec and quickly ran across the floor. Checking round a corner for guards and checking his radar to make sure he wasn't being watched he pulled back the shaft on the ventalation grid and hopped in. It was cramped and had snake been claaustrifobic there would have been a real problem. Lucky enough he wasn't. Snake crawled around in the vents for a good ten minutes before he found the drop to the next floor. He hung of a rail then dropped down. Looking out from behind the grid he saw a long corridor. At the end was Docter Adams cell. Snake slowly removed the grating off the wall and lsiped out. There where two guards out side the cell. They didn't see snake as he slowly rolled round a corner. Peeking out from round the corner he watched the guards. They where dressed in camoflage and Balaclavas the same uniform of the terrorists on Big Shell. Right down to the AK-74us they held. One of the guards pulled back his mask and lit up a cig. He puffed smoke the other turned to him and spoke ina russian accent  
  
"must you smoke so much. That stuff 'ill kill you""  
  
The other guard just laughed. Snake flicked on his Codec again and called Raiden  
  
Snake: Raiden you there?  
  
Raiden: Yeah wassup?  
  
Snake: ive got an ID on the terrorists. There russian. The ones from the big shell?  
  
Raiden: You mean Olgas Army?  
  
Snake: Yeah  
  
Raiden: I thought they disbanded after Big shell. No one to lead them  
  
Snake: There an Army of mercs. Maybe ocelot managed to hire them  
  
Raiden: That still dosn't answer the question of whos leading them  
  
Snake: I think the bigger question is why are they working with Ocelot. He betrayed Solidus and screwed us all over. He left most of them to die on arsenal  
  
Raiden: hmmm him and the Paitriots must be paying alot  
  
Snake: This facility is US goverment. Why would the Patriots attack there on research center.  
  
Raiden: Unless ocelots not with the patriots anymore.  
  
Snake: Makes sense. Liquid went after them so they might now think of Ocelot as a threat  
  
Raiden: But didn't we agree that the Patriots died 100 years ago  
  
Snake: not quite the names we got where all of dead people. They where the names on the disk that we recoverd. Its entirly possible those are only the names of the original Wisemans Council. There could be a new one. All we no is SOMEONE gave ocelot the order to set me up on the tanker 7 years ago. We have to find out who.  
  
Raiden: Fine listen snake you hace to get Adams out of there. Quickly get rid of those three guards  
  
Snake: Three? I can only see Two  
  
Raiden: What no your raidar is picking up three life forms just ifront fo you. Hang on. Mei ling can you get a depth reading on the 3rd?  
  
Mei ling: on it  
  
Snake: Come on hurry  
  
Mei ling. Got it the 3rd life form is 3 metres above the other two. Snake hes in the air vent.  
  
Snake: Damn it  
  
Click  
  
Snake looked up to see an exit from the air ducts. In a flash it was kicked in and a man dropped out of it. He had two Uzis in his hands and he spun round shooting both guards before he landed. Snake looked at him. He had dirty blond hair and looked to be in his early 30s. He was wearing a black sneaking suit like Raidens. Snake dove out from behind the corner. Socom out the laser targeter on the mans forhead  
  
"Freeze"  
  
"Dont Shoot Pliskin I'm Foxhound to"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Raiden sent me in with you. Its my job to provide back up for this mission"  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"Code name Bishop sir"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Snake lowerd his gun.  
  
"Listen i need to get into Adams. Do you have a card key?"  
  
"Yes sir level 1"  
  
"Good give it here"  
  
Snake took the Key from bishop and ran it over to the scanner. The door opend with a click  
  
"Bishop what did raiden say where your mission objectives?"  
  
"To provide you with what ever back up you need snake"  
  
"okay thanks"  
  
With that Snakes pushed the door open and found himself staring down the barrel of a revolver  
  
In the jaws of an ocelot  
  
Revolver Ocelot held the gun to snakes face  
  
"Well well well The great Solid Snake its been far to long"  
  
"Where Adams?"  
  
Ocelot smiled  
  
"I beleive I will ask the questions Snake. First of all who sent you. it cant have been the patriots. So that just leaves. Raiden"  
  
Snake dropped his gun on the floor. Ocelot bent down to pick it up. Spining it gently round his figner he smiled. he tossed it from hand to hand then threw it away. Snake stood still as ocelot checked him for any more weapons  
  
"My commander will be so pleased i caught you Snake"  
  
Snake tryed to look over his shoulder. Where the hell was Bishop? Coelot took a step back and spoke  
  
"Turn around. Guards cuff him"  
  
Two of the guards that where standing behind Ocelot walked forward and each took Snake by the arm. They turned Snake around and tryed to handcuff him. They took him by the shoulders and turned him to face the door. Ready to march him off to some cell. But before they knew what was going on Snake ripped the radio off one of the guards belts and knocked him out with it. The man crumpled while Snake with out even turning to look at the other guard took him out with a well placed kick to the mid section. Snake spun and threw the radio in the air. It intercepted the bullet Ocelot had fired straight at snakes head While Ocelot raised his gun a second time Snake charged forward. punching Ocelot backwards so the bullet hit the celling. Snake rolled past ocelot picking up his Socom and coming to a stop facing Ocelot gun out. The two men stood there for what seemed like an age. The Laser Pointer of Snakes Gun right over Ocelots heart. Snake knowing that Ocelot Never missed. The tension in the Air was thick. Snakes finger ran over the trigger. There was sweat on his lips. The gun shook a little bit then stoped as Snake regained his focus. Suddenly and with out warning ocelot fired. Snake dove to one side and fired back at the same time. The bullet wizzed past snakes ear with a hiss clanging off the cold iron wall behind him. Ocelot was older and not nearly as fit as Snake. The bullet hit him on the side of the head. It scrapped aong but kept going. The Bullet didn't lodge in Ocelot but did enough to cause him serious pain  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH"  
  
Ocelot screamed as he went down cutching his head . Snake got up quickly and turned to run out the door. He had to find adams. Even with Ocelot down the other terrorists could well find the code and launch a nuke strike. But there was another question. Where the Hell was Bishop. he had been right behidn snake when Ocelot attacked then he had just disaperd on him. Snake foudn what looked like a small storage wwhare house to hide in while the Guards went out of Alert proticole. he called Raiden on the codec 


	2. Raidens Faith

Snake Clicked on his Codec  
  
  
Snake: Raiden  
  
Raiden: yeah snake what is it.  
  
Snake: I just ran into Ocelot  
  
Raiden: shit you okay?  
  
Snake: yeah im fine. The thing is Bishops disappeared.  
  
Raiden: Bishop?  
  
Snake: Yeah you know my back up. He said you sent him in to help me  
  
Raiden: Snake theres none called Bishop on our ray role who ever sent this guy in wasn't me.  
  
Snake: But..  
  
Raiden: it looks like there could be more to this than we thought  
  
Snake: And Ocelots taken Adams somewhere else.  
  
Raiden: Oh man this is bad. Listen Sake i think i know someone who might be able to help. The only reason we know about this attack is because of a distress call from some of the facilitys workers. There held up in the 3rd level cargo bay. Theve blocked off all the doors so they are safe from Ocelot for a while. The terrorists are trying to get inside though. You will have to take out the people with explosives and rescue the 7 people in the cargo bay one of them is Rebbeca Adams Docter Adams Daughter. She knows the full layout of Sharkfin well. She should be able to tell you where theyve taken him. But Snake hurry okay. From the sound of there last call they dont have much time  
  
Snake: you mean these people are in danger and you didn't tell me. What where you going to do about it  
  
Raiden: it wasn't part of the mission Snake. The fate of the world rests on us stoping Ocelot. My order are to get yo.....  
  
Snake: DAMN IT RAIDEN. I dont care about your Orders. These are living People. I can save them and stop ocelot. Your starting to sound like the colonel  
  
Raiden: Snake....im Sorry  
  
Snake: its fine listen I have to go offline for a while. My radar shows a few guards are at the door to the Level 2-3 stair well. Theres five of them  
  
Raiden: Good luck Snake  
  
CLICK  
  
The 5 guards where all leaning against a wall. One of them banged the back of his ehad against the wall out of pure bordem. A Ciggerete in his hands. The Small red tip of hit puffing out smoke rings that floated gently to the top of the room. His thick woolem Balaclave foled as he spun his neck. In a russian accent he turned to his comrades and spoke  
  
"Well zis is a waizt of time. Zat Idiot Chance must have been Drunk again. I dotn know why the commander would hire such a fool. Snake isn't on board. Solid Snake is an old man"  
  
  
Around the corner Snake smiled. Soon those men would find out how old and unfit he was. Snake swollowe da little reading himself for battle. Then in a blur of movement he jumped out from behind the corner. Socom out firing off blast after Blast. The Soldier that had Spoken fell face first. Bleeding from the forhead. He landed eith a thud on the floor. The Cigg rolled out of him mouth. Throguh the pool of blood that ran from the man. Across the floor finally to rest at the feet of Snake. Snake dived sideways still firing. Another two men went down . Snake went up into a crouch behind a crate. There where still two men left. They too dived be hidn crates. Snake got up and fired a few shots. There was a yell telling him his bullet had found its mark. Snake looked up and saw a light bulb. Of cousre. Snake quickly shot out the bulb and the room was plunged into darkness. Pulling a emergency Flare from his pocket snake threw it across the room. It went off and the soldiers where visible for a split second. It was all he needed. He fired his gun twice and both men went down. Snake wasn't even sweating as he got up and calmly stepped over the bodys and pushed throguh the door down to the 2-3 connecting stair well  
  
  
..............  
  
  
Snake made it to the bottom of the stairs when his Codec went off  
  
Snake: yeah?  
  
Otacon: Hey Snake its me  
  
Snake: hey Otacon  
  
Otacon. Raiden asked me to give to technical support foer this mission. I hacked into the pentagons files so i know have a good layout of the Facility. I still dont know where Adams is being held though. Listen to make things easier for you I can hep tell you abit about how shark fin is designed. It has three struts going down to the sea floor. Sort of like Big Shell. There are connecting bridges between all the struts but there are only three and they are in a line. The idea of struts at sea is a very popular one as it adds structual power to the building  
  
Snake: Thanks. Nice to have you on board Otacon  
  
Otacon. I only wish i was o nboard with you Snake. I would laove top have a shot at vamp after what he did to....e...Emma  
  
Snake: i know Hal. Dont worry that Son of a B**** is going to pay big time  
  
Otacon: Thanks Snake that means alot to me  
  
Click  
  
  
  
  
  
Washinton Dc  
  
The Storm had been brewing for days. The Wind was coming in from the east. Bringing with it a otrrent of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky and Storm clouds rumbled like ancient gods. The Rain pounded the city like suicide bombers. Trying to break the rooves of the city. Even the white house was not immune to the wind. It lashed the building making it shake to its very foundations. Out side on the street very few people stood. However there was one man. He wasn't even wearing a rain coat just letting the rain splash against his blond hair. Running down his cheeks and base jumping off his nose to land with a splat on thwe pavement. Great puddles ay in the gutter. The street was flooded large puddles lay in the middle fo the road. Disturbed everys so often by the one car the dared the venture out in this hell of a storm. The Wind ruffeled the mans hair and tryed to pick him up. He griped the fence tightly and just stared into a puddle. He stood there for some time. Lost in his own thoughts. Eventually a woman holding an umbrella and shielding ehr face with her other arm came running over  
  
"Jack...Jack oh god ive been looking for you where have you been"  
  
Raiden turned to his wife of 4 years   
  
"I cant stand it Rose. I used to look up at that building and thin kto my self what a great country we live in. It was a symbol of all i beleived in. Then I found out about the patriots. Its so hard Rose. I take orders from them and let them use me. And now Snakes risking his life at shark fin and im stuck ehre in DC and i cant do a damn thing to help him or id blow my cover. I feel so f***ing helpless Im living a lie rose. Im living a God Damn lie."  
  
' Oh jack"  
  
Rose hugged him to her gently. Rainw ater mixing with their tears as they stood togeither holding each other  
  
  
  
  
Snake clicked on his codec again  
  
  
Snake: Raiden you there?  
  
Mei ling: no sorry Snake. Raidens gone for a walk. He needed Some air. Its been pretty hard opn him not being able to help you with thes mission.   
  
Snake: poor kid. But you know he cant its too dangerous with all this. I need him back in DC  
  
Mei Ling: Its just that you treat him like such a Rookie. I mean hes the head of Legacy.  
  
Snake: he is a rookie Mei ling. The big Shell is the only real incident hes ever been in. He was great there and every thing but having him along again is to much of a hazard. This has to be A solo job. I thought thats why he picked me  
  
Mei Ling: It is but he hates having to work for the patriots. I mean after what they did to him and Rose at Big shell  
  
Snake: Sighs. I know. Listen ill talk to him later okay. First of all i have to save the mission Data for the VR training  
  
Mei ling. Okay. (DATA SAVE NOW) Listen snake theres an old proverb that says  
  
Snake: Sniggers  
  
Mei ling: What  
  
Snake: Oh nothing its just you always did proverbs better than hal  
  
Mei ling: Thanks...I think  
  
Snake: See yah  
  
Click  
  
  
Snake walked slowly down the corridor  
Checking his map for any guards. He checked again and saw a door in to the room with the sealed entrance to the prisoners room. The door swung open and snake walked through into the darkness  
  
  
On a dark Vid screen a pair of cold eyes watched Solid Snake. The eyes blinked, fingers on a cigg lighter.  
  
"Yes come to me Solid Snake, The flames await you"  
  
  
The man flicked the Lighter sending a burninh glow over the dark Room.   
  
"Burn Snake, Burn" 


End file.
